1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to fluorene derivatives and relate to lenses using the same.
2. Background
Optical glass and transparent optical resin can be used as a material for an optical element in optical systems of various kinds including cameras, such as cameras for smart phones, video cameras, and the like.
Various kinds of materials can be used for optical glass, such as those having favorable heat resistance, transparency, dimensional stability, and chemical resistance, and the like. Materials can have various refractive indexes (nD) or abbe numbers (uD), but some materials can be expensive and can have low formability and low productivity. In some cases, such as some cases where the glass is used for an aspheric lens used in aberration correction, a significantly high technology cost and a high material cost can limit the use of the optical glass.
In some embodiments, an optical lens can be made of an optically transparent resin. In some embodiments, a thermoplastic transparent resin can have advantages in that an optical lens may be mass-produced by injection molding and easily processed into the aspheric lens, such that the optical lens can be used as a lens for a camera. In some cases, a resin composition containing a polycondensation polymer or polyaddition polymer having a fluorene compound as a monomeric unit and at least one sulfur atom in a repeating unit can be used and formed into an optical element by injection molding the resin composition.